Do not drink an conjure
by Coralyn
Summary: Auch in der Zaubererwelt gibt es ein Gesetz: Zaubere nicht, wenn du betrunken bist! Dies müssen Professor Granger und Professor Snape jedoch erst einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren und so gehen einige Zauber eindeutig in die zuerst ungewollte Richtung...


Don't drink and conjure!

Das war eindeutig eine schlechte Idee gewesen ausgerechnet heute zu Rosmerta zu gehen! Der Weg schwankte vor seinen Augen und er hatte das Gefühl, alles drehe sich. Vielleicht hätte er aber auch einfach den letzten Feuerwhisky stehen lassen sollen! Oder die letzten beiden, oder die letzten acht!

Aber er konnte es sich ja nun leisten, schließlich musste er nicht mehr darauf achten, was er sagte, da das Leben als Doppelspion nun ein Ende hatte. Der Dunkle Lord war tot, besiegt von dem Jungen-der-es-natürlich-überlebt-hatte.

Er schnaubte, und nun meinten Potter und seine Freunde ihn weiter nerven zu müssen, in dem sie sich als Lehrer bewarben. Weasley als Lehrer für Muggelkunde, er schlug wohl ganz nach seinem verrückten Vater, Potter, natürlich, als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Granger, Miss Know-It-All, selbstredend als Professorin für Verwandlung. Musste Minerva auch ausgerechnet letztes Jahr in den Ruhestand treten? Er strauchelte kurz, fand dann aber das Gleichgewicht wieder und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Acht Jahre war es her, dass er im erwacht war, mit dem Gedanken, sie alle nun los zu sein! Und dann das! Endlich stieß er das große Portal zur Eingangshalle auf, eine wohlige Wärme kroch ihm entgegen und er wagte es ein paar Knöpfe an seinem Hals zu öffnen, um diese Uhrzeit sollte niemand mehr durch die Gänge wandeln, es war zu früh für die Frühaufsteher und zu spät für Rebellen. Ein Gähnen schüttelte seinen Körper und er sehnte sich nun nach seinem Bett.

Doch mit einem Mal fuhr er erschrocken herum, ein Geräusch hatte ihn aufschrecken lassen und er sah in die braunen Augen einer feixenden Miss Granger.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, war das wirklich Professor Snape, der dort durch das Portal herein gewankt kam? Doch, seine langen schwarzen Haare verrieten ihn, Hermine spürte wie sich ein gemeines Grinsen auf ihre Züge legte. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert, wo er verblieben war, nach dem er um sechs in Richtung Hogsmead verschwunden, um halb zwölf aber immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Und nun stand er hier vor ihr, bibbernd und völlig betrunken!

Sie schwenkte das bauchige Glas mit seinem goldenen Inhalt in ihrer Hand, im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte sie immer eine Flasche Whisky auf Vorrat. Sie räusperte sich kurz und er fuhr panisch herum. „Seit wann' so schreck...haft, Professor Snape?" Ihre Stimme hatte bereits etwas lallendes an sich. „Seit dem Sie un' ihre Freune... wieder in diesen Mauern herum schleichen, man weiß nie, wo etwas in die Luft gehen könnte!" Angesichts seines Lallens hatte er einiges getrunken, doch seiner Schlagfertigkeit tat das keinen Abbruch. „Seien Sie beruhigt, ich habe nur... die Treppen in' Kerker mit magischen Mienen versehn!"

Er schnaubte und wollte sich dann weg drehen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ihr Glas. „Das is' aber gaaanichts für eine kleine Miss Know-It-All!" Sie spürte wie ein nebliger Zorn in ihr aufstieg, beim Nennen dieses Schimpfnamens. „Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, was gut für mich ist!" Doch im nächsten Moment stolperte sie und fiel längst vor ihn auf die Fliesen. Wie konnte man nur im Stehen Stolpern?

„Das sieht man!" Nun war es an ihm fies zu grinsen.

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Snape!" Er torkelte auf sie zu und fasste mit einer Hand in ihr Haar, es fühlte sich überraschend weich an. „Nich in diesem Ton, Granger!" Sie lachte nur rau und er ließ ihren Kopf wieder fallen. „Sie könn' mich nich' mehr erschreckn!" Er bleckte kurz die Zähne, wagte es diese Person gerade ihn zu provozieren? Sie sollte sehen, was sie davon hatte! Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab, doch er wusste nicht auf welche der beiden Miss Grangers er zielen sollte.

„Petrif...Petirificus... ficustotalus...cus!", lallte er ihr undeutlich entgegen und sah zu, wie sich ein blauer Strahl aus seinem Stab ergoss. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass das so gar nicht das war, was folgen sollte!

Im nächsten Moment gellte ihm ein spitzer Schrei entgegen, als die junge Frau auf dem Boden krampfhaft versuche ihren nackten Körper mit den Händen zu bedecken, ihr Stab lag in ihrer linken. Ungeniert wanderten seine Augen über das weiße Fleisch. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, er hatte sie nicht so...lecker in Erinnerung! Sie sah ihn mit großen bösen braunen Augen an und zielte mit ihrem Stab auf ihn. „Expelli...pellarmus!" Schon hang er kopfüber in der Luft und sein Umhang fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Fluchend und boxend versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch er verhedderte sich nur um so mehr. Nun war ihm der gute Blick genommen!

„Na Snape? Schlechte Aussichten...?" Er versuchte in ihre Richtung zu schlagen, traf aber nur die Luft. „Habe schon Bessere gehört!" Sie kicherte dämlich hinter der Wand aus Stoff und er spürte eine kleine Hand an seiner Brust. „Habe Sie noch nie...in nem' Hemd gesehn', Snape...sollten Sie öfter tragen...macht Sie gleich zehn Jahre jünger!" Er boxte ihr erneut entgegen, doch auch dieses Mal erfolglos. „Na na, wer schlägt denn da?"

Belustigt beobachtete sie wie ihr ehemaliger Potionmaster und jetziger Kollege vor ihr hin und her baumelte und Schattenboxen spielte, auch wenn das nicht ihr eigentliches Ziel gewesen war. „Lassen Sie mich runter, Granger!" Sie ließ ihren Fingernagel die Konturen der Muskeln nach ziehen, die sich durch sein Hemd abmalten. „Ham wir trainiert..?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wenn man von seiner garstigen Art absah, konnte er ja ganz attraktiv sein...Merlin, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie mich nich auf der Stelle runter lassen, dann...dann...dann...!" „Dann stottern Sie mich an...?" Sie kicherte erneut und wich einem seiner blinden Schläge aus. „Das is' ja wie Blinde Kuh!" „Wie was?" „Wie Blinde Kuh, ein Muggel Spiel!" Er drehte sich etwas hin und her. „Ich zeig Ihnen gleich ein Spiel!" Hermine entriss ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Umhang und hüllte sich darin ein, so dass ihr nackter Körper bedeckt war, dann legte sie sich unter ihm auf den Boden und sah ihm kichern beim herum fuchteln zu.

„Soll ich hier vielleicht hängen, bis mich Filch morgen früh findet?" Sie grinste ihm nur entgegen und er starrte finster zurück. „Ham Sie Spaß?" „Ja." Er schnaubte und seine Haare kitzelten ihre Nase. „Können Sie nicht einfach verschwinden...?" Schnell sprang Sie auf die Beine. „Natürlich kann ich!" Und schon wollte sie um die Ecke verschwinden, als er sie zurück rief.

„Miss Granger! Erst lassen Sie mich hier runter!" Sie wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Was bekomme ich dafür." Snape schloss genervt seine Augen. „Was wolln Sie denn? „Das Hemd und die Hose!" In der sicheren Annahme sich verhört zu haben riss er die Augen wieder auf. „Was?" „Sie haben mich schon verstanden, her damit!" Er drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis. „Und warum?" „Weil ich nicht vor habe so durch die Gänge zu laufen!" Sei deutete auf ihre kaum bedeckte Blöße und erneut spürte er ein vertrautes Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen.

Ohne weiter nach zu denken begann er damit sein Hemd auf zu knöpfen und es über den Kopf zu Boden gleiten zu lassen. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie ihre Augen hungrig über seinen Oberkörper glitten. „Gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?" Er grinste sie boshaft an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nich weniger, als Ihnen!" Severus streckte seine Hände nach der Hose, doch er konnte sie nicht erreichen. „Bei der Hose müssten Sie mir etwas behilflich sein, Granger!" Sie kam hüfteschwingend auf ihn zu und bückte sich zu seinem Gesicht hinab, so dass er einen tiefen Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt bekam, dann hob sie das Hemd auf und zog es, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt über.

Wenig später spürte er ihre Hand an seinem Hosenbund, sie strich über die nackte Haut und stoppte am Knopf. Schnell war er geöffnet und der nächste kam dran, bis sie ihm die Hose über die Beine weg ziehen und hinein steigen konnte.

Hermines Blick fiel auf die Ausbuchtung in Snapes Boxershorts und ein völlig verrückter Gedanke kam ihr. Sie ging auf ihn zu, seinen misstrauischen Blick ignorierend und hob die Hand, dann ließ sie sie leicht über die Beule gleiten, was ihm einen unterdrückten Seufzer entlockte. „Was tun Sie da, Granger?" „Jetz erzähln Sie mir nich, dass Sie dass nich gut finden!" Er schnaubte und sie spürte seinen harten Griff an ihren Beinen. „Lassen Sie mich schon hier runter!" Sie sah zu seine langen Hakennase hinab und grinste. „Wie Sie wollen!" Sie zückte ihren Stab und konzentrierte sich.

Schon lag der Mann stöhnend vor ihr auf dem kalten Fliesenboden. „Glauben Sie ja nich, dass Sie so davon kommen!" Und ehe Hermine sich versah stand er bedrohlich nah vor ihr, sein Atem streichelte ihre Zunge und sie machte einen herben Geruch von Whsiky, Kräutern und Moschus aus. „Wollen Sie mir Hauspunkte abziehen?", fragte sie ihn kecke. Doch er kam nur noch einen Schritt näher und zwang sie somit gegen die steinerne Säule hinter ihr. Sie sah sich panisch um und ergriff die Flucht in Richtung Große Halle.

Die Hose war viel zu groß für Hermine um darin zu rennen und der beträchtliche Anteil Alkohol in ihrem Blut war auch nicht förderlich, doch sie sah die Tür zur Großen Halle immer näher kommen!

Kurz stand er noch perplex in der Einganshalle doch dann hetzte er ihr stolpernd hinter her. „Kommen Sie zurück!" Seine Stimme hallte von den lehren Gängen wieder und er konnte ihren Schatten um die Ecke biegen sehen. Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt, doch bevor er sie zu fassen bekam, huschte sie durch die Tür in die Große Halle. Ein paar der Kerzen brannten noch über den Tischen und so sah er sie zwischen den Tischen bis zum Lehrertisch straucheln und unter diesem verschwinden.

Feixend näherte er sich dem Tisch, nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr, und ehe sie etwas bemerken konnte griff er in ihr Haar und zog sie unter dem Tisch hervor. „Au, Snape!" Er grinste ihr ins Gesicht. „Na, wollten wir verstecken spielen?" Sie sah ihn aus großen glasigen Augen an und sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu ihrem halb geöffneten roten Mund. Und ehe ihn ein weiterer Gedanke aufhalten konnte hatte er seinen Mund auf ihren gepresst und einen harten Kuss auf ihre Lippen gegeben.

Zu seiner Überraschung zog sie ihren Kopf nicht zurück, sondern schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, so dass er eine Reibung an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle verspürte, was ihm ein grollendes Knurren entlockte. Er drückte sie gegen die Kannte des Tisches und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und ihre Seite entlangt.

Hermine überkam ein wohliges Kribbeln, bei seinen Berührungen und sie streckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Ganz langsam ließ er sie auf dem Tisch vor sich nieder, bis er ihr ungeduldig die Hose von den Beinen zerrte, den Umhang zerriss und das Hemd von ihren Schultern strich. Seine Augen blieben an ihren Hügeln hängen und er strich mit einem seiner langen Finger rau über die steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Kurz darauf folgte sein Mund und sie drückte ihren Rücken durch.

Seine Hände fuhren fort, sie zu streicheln, über den Bauch bis hin zu dem kleinen lockigen Dreieck er fuhr mit den Fingern hindurch und zog daran, sodass sie kurz aufschrie- „Bastard!" Er grinste sie dreckig an. „Miststück!" Sie fasste in sein Haar und zwang ihn dazu, sich wieder seiner vorigen Arbeit zu zu wenden.

Einen Finger ließ er dabei ihre Spalte entlang streichen, so dass er ihre Feuchtigkeit verrieb. Sie spreizte ihre Beine noch ein Stück und er spürte wie er nicht mehr länger warten konnte. Hastig riss er sich den dünnen Stoff seiner Shorts vom Körper und ohne Vorwarnung drang er in sie ein.

Sie spürte, wie er sie völlig aus zu füllen schien und stöhnte ihm entgegen. Er nahm sie quälend langsam und sie richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Hintern, so dass er sie an knurrte. Sie legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und er begann einen schnelleren Rhythmus auf zu nehmen. Schnell hatte sie sich diesem angepasst und die Geräusche von rhythmisch schlagenden und krachenden Lauten erfüllte den Raum, kurz unterbrochen, durch Stöhnen.

Hermine schloss die Augen leckte seinen Hals entlang, sie spürte wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kam und wurde bald darauf von ihm über die Klippe getrieben. Sie kam zuckend um ihn herum und krallte ihre Hände an seine Handgelenke, er stöhnte ihr ein letztes Mal entgegen, bevor auch er sich heiß in ihr ergoss.

Hermine strich mit den Lippen an seinem Kiefer entlang und drückte sie dann gegen seinen Mund.

Er spürte, wie sie mit der Zunge um Einlass bat und gewährte ihr das , bald darauf waren ihre Zungen in einen leidenschaftlichen Tanz verwickelt.

Severus Snape schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. Misstrauisch schaute er sich um, wie war er gestern in sein Bett gekommen? Einzelne Bilder flackerten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, unter anderem das, von ihm und Miss Granger in der Großen Halle. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder zurück fallen, was er aber sofort bereute, als sich stechende Kopfschmerzen ankündigten.

Er ging frisch geduscht und voll mit Anti-Kater Trank in Richtung Große Halle, er hätte das Frühstück schwänzen können, doch diese Blöße wollte er sich vor Granger nicht geben. Er atmete tief durch und öffnete dann laut krachend die Türen, um an den lehren Tischreihen vorbei zu rauschen, zum Glück waren Ferien.

Am Tisch ließ er sich rechts zu Dumbledore nieder, zur Linken saß bereits Granger, und starrte mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick in ihrem Kaffe. „Guten Morgen Severus, hattest du eine angenehme Nacht?" Er sah den Schulleiter mürrisch an. „Kann man nicht sagen!" Albus zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu. „Professor Granger hier, scheint auch nicht so gut geschlafen zu haben!" Doch ehe Severus etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte Pomona Albus schon in eine Diskussion verwickelt. „Ich habe gestern Nacht Gestöhne und lauten Krach gehört, man sollte Peeves wirklich einmal Einhalt gebieten!"

Sofort sah Hermine alarmiert auf und blickte in die zusammengekniffenen Augen von Snape, sie schenkte ihm einen ebenso mürrischen Blick. „Was sagen Sie dazu Professor Granger?" Der Schulleiter wandte sich nun an sie, und sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, er wusste wieder mehr als er sollte. „Ich denke...!" „Das ist doch schon mal etwas!", fuhr ihr Snape sarkastisch dazwischen und sie giftete ihn mit Blicken an.

„Aber, aber, meine Lieben! Nicht so feindselig! Vielleicht würde euch mehr Schlaf ganz gut tun!" In diesem Moment kamen Harry und Ron herein spaziert und ließen sich laut schwatzend neben Hermine auf den Plätzen nieder. Sie hielt sich stöhnend die Ohren zu. „Oh, Mine, was ist los?" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Könntet ihr etwas leiser sein?" „Hast du etwa einen Kater?" Fügte Ron hinzu und grinste schadenfroh. „Ja, einen schwarzen!" Witzelte Dumbledore dazwischen und alle sahen ihn irritiert an, alle bis auf Hermine und Snape. Die beiden pressten die Lippen auf einander und starrten betreten auf die Stelle vor Dumbledore, auf die Stelle, wo sie letzte Nacht...

Als sie fertig gefrühstückt hatte erhob sich Hermine und eilte aus dem Raum, nach einer Weile hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und sie drehte sich in der Erwartung auf Harry oder Ron, die sich um sie sorgten, um. Doch ein glitzerndes Paar schwarzer Augen stachen ihr entgegen und sie schluckte hart. Er kam ihr ganz nah, und sie befiel ein leichtes Deja Vu Gefühl. Als sich ihre Nasen knapp berührten, strichen seine Lippen ihre Wange entlang. „Das wird unter uns bleiben!" Sie nickte. „Kein Wort an Potter oder Weasley!" Sie nickte erneut! „Heute Abend um zehn, in meinen Räumen!"

Ron und Harry saßen völlig baff neben Professor Dumbledore. Irritiert über den Abgang ihrer besten Freundin und den des Tränkemeisters, sahen sie den Direktor an und er zwinkerte gut gelaunt zurück. „Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, dass sollten Sie es unterlassen zu zaubern, wenn Sie getrunken haben! Oder auch nicht...!"


End file.
